Lover Under The Covers
by A Lonely Planet
Summary: Clarke couldn't believe she had thought they'd do this again. She had a boyfriend, Lexa knew that. Yet she hadn't been wrong. Clarke/Bellamy and Clarke/Lexa.
1. Chapter 1

**Lover Under The Covers**

 **Prologue:**

The alarm went off. It was 6am.

Clarke was awake. Her eyes open. Staring at the lazy spin of the fan. It hung rather uncomfortably over the bed. Her legs were tangled. She was in the arms of another woman.

Lexa North. Her boss.

She had no idea what her boyfriend would say. He was halfway across the country. She was on a business trip...that had benefits...she supposed.

She'd like to say she was drunk the night before, but she had been sober. Aware of everything. She went to her room, and Lexa closed the door.

It was then she kissed her, harshly. Hands desperate to pull off clothes. She'd noticed how Lexa's muscles twitched under her lips. When she bit her thumb, the other woman moaned, asking for more, before she escaped between her thighs. Lost in her folds.

Bellamy was different. He was tender, gentle.

Here, everything was raw. Lexa reached her peak, before reaching Clarke. Pulling her to her back, hand sliding down. Clarke came, hard, fast.

Perhaps too quickly. The first night, she'd been drunk, and she hid herself in shame. Lexa wouldn't let her. "Never be afraid to show me your pleasure." The words burned in her mind.

"I'm not, I just...I can't hold out."

Lexa hadn't expected that, but she was smiling anyway. "Is that all? It's okay, we can work on that."

Clarke couldn't believe she had thought they'd do this again. She had a boyfriend, Lexa knew that. Yet she hadn't been wrong.

Now Clarke was lying there, waiting for the morning.

 **A/N: Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1:**

Lexa turned to see her. Clarke was sitting up, legs dangling over the edge of the mattress. Her eyes were fixed on the window. The sun had just peeked over the horizon.

Lexa wiped her eyes, checking the clock. 6:30am. What was Clarke doing?

The blonde had wrapped herself up in a sheet. Thinking intently. Lexa sat up, her legs wrapping around the blonde's waist.

Clarke turned. Shuddering at the warmth on her back. Lexa leaned in, kissing a shoulder, before pulling at the sheet. Clarke grabbed at her hands...before she got very far.

"I can't keep doing this."

Those words just hung there. Lexa had heard them before, from other women. She hadn't expected them from Clarke, but she didn't stop. Her lips found the crook of her neck. She bit gently.

"I know that you feel guilt over it…over us. Did he ever ask about what was wrong, when I found you crying that night?"

Clarke felt her voice hitch. They'd fought that night. It was the night of her promotion, a stupid dinner, but everyone important was there. People that could've helped their business. Bellamy was the perfect husband, until he decided to walk away. It was late, and they were yelling in the hotel room.

Something about Clarke never being present...about him never listening. Everything was laid bare that night. Clarke was left crying, drunk, outside of her hotel door, while Bellamy ran away. He'd...they were both hurting that night.

That's when Lexa found her, and the dormant attraction erupted between them.

"We made up that next day." It was true, they'd both apologised. But this thing Clarke did, it carried on. It had for five months now. "I love him."

Lexa stilled, her hands hesitant, as she rested her head on a shoulder. "I know that, but is that all?"

Clarke pulled away, leaving Lexa to fall back, lying on the bed. "It's everything."

Clarke looked for her clothes, they'd been tossed around the room.

Lexa sat up. "You always tell me how much you love him the morning after, but at night, with my fingers buried deep. You're always quick to forget Clarke. So ask yourself this, how much do you really love him?"

Clarke couldn't believe what she heard. "More than you could know."

Before Lexa could say another word, Clarke pulled on a shirt, and buttoned up her pants; before slamming the door. Her underwear was in a pocket. The walk to her bedroom wasn't her proudest moment, with her hair mussed up and her shoes in hand.

She only went down the hall, and closed the door.

She chucked her clothes off, leaving them to pileup on the floor, before having a long, warm shower. It relaxed her muscles, easing the guilt.

Then she made her way to the bed, glancing at the mobile on the bedside table. Two texts, both from Bellamy.

 _How are you princess? Busy with work? I miss you already._

 _Hey I tried calling you, but bad reception over here. I'm with Octavia, we watched some horrible film last night. Still thinking of you, hope to see you soon._

Clarke's breath hitched, before she wrote back.

 _I'm great. Lexa is breaking my back, you know, a perfectionist. I miss you too. I'll be back tonight._

It was all true. She did miss him, and Octavia, his sister. They were both a riot.

Slumping into the wall, she wanted to cry, but she was too old for that. The towel was wrapped loosely around her. She tugged it off, before dressing in an uncomfortable suit. The show must go on.

She spent the rest of the day with Lexa. Chatting up potential clients. They helped run a fashion magazine, _Behind Broadway,_ in the advertising department. They were looking for clients, to be in their pages, to put their magazine in their social media. To perfectly time when the advertisement went live, which celebrities promoted it, to make it 'viral'.

It helped that they were one of the first magazines to take up an online presence in the late nineties, and that their magazine no longer was just a Broadway focused piece. It went into all sorts of things, from fashion to hard news.

It was an unlikely fit, but _Behind Broadway_ targeted the sophisticated woman. That's at least how Clarke always pitched it, and believe it or not, that usually worked.

Lexa always stayed close. Clarke was her assistant, really she was an 'Editor'. That was a nice way of saying Lexa's sidekick. It was her job to chase up clients, set dates for meetings, keep Lexa's schedule in check and so on.

Anyone that wanted to get to Lexa had to go through her. It was well known in that business, whoever got to Lexa, first went to her 'Editor'.

What was unusual, was to be an 'Editor' this long. Normally they either quit, or were fired in three months. It was the first time someone was actually being associated with the 'Editor' role. That was Clarke though, she always worked hard. The fact that she slept with her boss had nothing to do with it.

Lexa was known to sleep with people in the workplace. She was also know for firing ex-lovers, but she liked Clarke. Despite the guilt, and the boyfriend. She would've been fine with only an employee. She was the best assistant she could have asked for. It just helped that she was also a great lay.

Clarke sighed, when it was all over. Stress finally receding.

They were it an empty room, finally finished 'chatting up' prospective clients.

Lexa looked over to her, smiling. "You did great today."

"Thanks," was the only reply.

Lexa took Clarke's hand, threading their fingers, "I meant it. Do you know that?"

Clarke looked up at her, eyes dulled. A spark of anger under the surface. "I said thank you, what else do you want-"

Lexa pulled her in for a kiss. It was foolish. The room was empty, but anyone could've walked in. The truth is, Lexa didn't care. She never did with her lovers.

 **A/N: Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2:**

Clarke pulled away. Wiping her mouth. Lexa caught her wrist. Clarke stood there, eyes wide, locked on her grip. She felt as if she were being held hostage.

Lexa bit her bottom lip, before letting go. "I'm sorry."

"You'll never understand." Clarke meant it.

Lexa stood there...and Clarke left.

Clarke was walking, fast, to her room. She stuffed clothes into her bag. A shirt, some shorts. Then her mobile went off.

She sighed, taking a deep breath, before checking it. Bellamy. Great. She took the call.

"Hey, Bel, I...it's great to hear from you."

There was silence, for a moment, then. "Right back at you princess, but what's the matter? You sound...flustered."

Clarke grabbed a scarf that had made it's way on her pillow. "I'm fine. Just packing."

"Can't wait to get home?" He sounded...enthusiastic. She couldn't blame him, it'd been five days.

"I'll be back tomorrow, and you know, I'm a bit of a mess."

He laughed at that. "You're never like that when I'm around."

Clarke, despite it all, smiled, "Yeah, well. It can't be helped."

She heard the lightness in his voice. "Tomorrow, I'll order some Thai food, put on a movie, and we can just relax."

Clarke really grinned at that, sat on the bed, and relaxed. "You have no idea how much I'd love that."

She could just hear him shrugging. "You're always working, you...we need some fun."

It was true, she...it always felt like she was away from home.

"I think we do, I love you, you know that, right?" The vulnerability was pouring off her.

"Of course I do, I don't know why you have to ask. You shouldn't work there...I mean, we're not apart that long Clarke. Yes, I love you, never forget that."

It'd be a lie if she said she hadn't asked it before. The first time was after she'd...with Lexa.

"I know, sorry. I love you too. I should go, it's late, and I've got to finish packing."

"Yeah sure." He had paused. "I'll see you tomorrow, it'll be awesome."

"Definitely,"she hung up, maybe too fast? She wasn't sure.

Clarke leaned back, into a pillow, on the bed. She just wanted to disappear.

….

Lexa had made her way to her room, sitting on the bed. She pulled her phone, scrolling through some pictures, until she found Clarke. The blonde had been sleeping, the sun peering through, and she just had to capture it.

Her breath mingling with the air, before she put her phone down.

She fell back, sprawled on her bed.

Lexa reached for the pillow, clutching it to her chest, glancing to the door.

She…the bed...it felt empty.

….

Clarke had packed her bag, checked in twice. Showered. She wore some nice black jeans, a denim button down and a hoodie that was was too big. It was green, and it was Bellamy's. It smelt like him, and she clung to it a little too tightly, before she walked out the door.

Her bag neatly hung around her shoulder. Sun glasses, aviators, tucked into her shirts collar.

She looked down the hall. Lexa had just left her room, in jeans and a…was that plaid? It was black, and grey, but normally Lexa was all business. This was...new.

Lexa turned to Clarke, her hair a mess, she'd showered, but dark circles featured prominently under her eyes. Her buttons weren't even done properly. It was obvious she hadn't slept well.

Clarke hesitated for a moment, before coming over and fixing the buttons. "I thought you knew how to do these."

Lexa bit her bottom lip, before shrugging. "I guess I forgot."

"That's unheard of." Clarke couldn't stop herself from mending Lexa's collar. "I didn't mean to blow up, yesterday, but I was being serious. We have to stop."

Lexa looked down at her, she could feel the sincerity of it all suffocating her. The...finality of it all. "I'm sure. I just, your right."

Clarke almost faltered, before her eyes met Lexa's. "Thanks. I, that means a lot." Before Lexa could say another word, Clarke leaned up and kissed her, right on the cheek. "I'd still like to be friends. I mean, I don't know the first thing about you."

Lexa smiles, it's gentle, but it doesn't reach her eyes. "We can fix that. I'm free next week, do you want to catch a movie?"

Clarke paused, "Sure, would you mind if I brought Bellamy? I mean, you haven't actually met him."

Lexa felt her lips thin, her face felt tight. But she smiled anyway. "Of course, I think it'd be...fun."

….

Lexa took a plane ride home, to Annandale, a city of five million, lost somewhere in the mountains. The largest city in the state of Westerland. A small state that snowed ten months of the year.

Lexa leaned back before sighing. Well, at least she'd finally met her...competition? She wasn't sure. All she knew was, she felt like a fuck. So she texted an old friend.

Clarke had insisted of driving back. That was a ten hour trip, as opposed to half an hour, but Clarke was avoiding her.

And Lexa knew when she wasn't wanted.

….

Clarke got home that night. Annandale was way colder than it had any right to be...it was supposed to be spring. But that's what happens in a place like this.

In a few minutes, after messing around with her key, the door came open. It was dark, thank god she had tomorrow off. She threw her jacket on a near by chair, before putting her bag down.

She lived in a house, with a backyard and everything. It was that kind of city, lots of houses, very few apartments. The mayor planned on keeping it that way too. Also a lot of trams and trains.

It was an odd town, but welcome to Annandale.

She got to her bedroom, and it wasn't long before she was under the covers. She heard a rustling, before she felt strong arms wrap around her. It was Bellamy, and she was home.

 **A/N: Please tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3:**

Bellamy was shirtless, in a navy apron, and light green jeans. Clarke bit her lip, he looked great, like that. Just for her.

He was cooking eggs and bacon. Her favourite.

She took out the plates. She couldn't cook to save her life, but she was making the toast. It was important, after all. They popped up, and on the plates they went. He turned around, and on the plates the food fell.

Bellamy kissed her cheek, before dumping the pan in the sink. The eggs were scrambled. Perfect.

Clarke felt two wonderful arms around her. His hair just in his eyes.

"You've been more relaxed since you came back. Did something change?"

This gave Clarke pause, before she relaxed. "Yeah, I asked Lexa to a movie with us."

Bellamy's eyebrows rose at that, his eyes focused to the side. "The Ice Queen? Does she even like the movies?"

Clarke sighed, lightly. "She isn't like that, and of course she likes movies." At least Clarke hoped she did. "She isn't some sort of...fairy villain."

Bellamy laughed, "How about Fairy Queen...I dunno, she doesn't seem...gay to me. I mean, you know, dainty."

Clarke's eyes widened slightly in disbelief, was dainty even a lesbian thing?

"I...sure? I'm not sure I get it."

He was smiling, so of course Clarke smiled back. "Straight people are elves, gay guys are...gay, lesbians are fairies, and bi's…like you, are fairy elves."

Clarke's face grew even more...shocked. Her mouth was wide open, flies could've flown in. "I have literally nothing to say to that...are you drunk from yesterday?"

He laughed, "I'm always drunk, on life."

Clarke couldn't help rolling her eyes, before they sat down, waiting for the next episode of 'The Space Adventurer'. The best radio drama in all of Annandale.

….

Lexa got a text. It was from Clarke.

 _Is next Sunday good for you?_

Lexa sighed, she normally spent her weekends...preoccupied. Weekdays she worked, slept and did martial arts at the local dojo. It was two blocks from her house. She loved the walk, despite the snow.

Weekends were for play. She often called an old friend, and she barely left the bed.

She hadn't gone to see a film in awhile. In some ways, she missed it.

 _It's perfect. We should go to Silver Screen. It's the best theatre, and they have the best popcorn._

Or at least they did. Lexa hadn't been in years...since college. When she actually dated. This would fun. It...maybe it wouldn't hurt to try to be friends with Clarke. Despite everything.

….

Clarke checked her phone and smiled.

 _Sounds great, but I haven't been there since high school._

Almost instantly, Lexa got back to her.

 _Looks like a date._

Clarke groaned, biting the inside of her cheek. She just let that text stare through her. No, she wasn't acknowledging it, and that was that.

She looked up, Bellamy was washing...she was meant to be drying the dishes. So there she went, joining him, a frown fixed on her face.

Bellamy handed her a cup, glancing at her. "Did someone die?"

She almost took him seriously, before she saw him smiling. "No, just read something stupid."

He shrugged, handing her a pot. "It's the internet. Don't take it too seriously."

Clarke smirked. "Yeah, I know."

They spent the rest of the night on the coach playing chess. Clarke won. She normally did, but she thinks it's because Bellamy goes easy on her. If he really tried, he'd probably beat her in ten turns. He was good at chess. Then they played double solitaire. Clarke let Bellamy win...because she was good at solitaire.

….

The next day Clarke was at work, and Lexa was dressed. In a suit. Hair tied back. Clarke was in a black dress. She was tuning in to her inner Edith Piaf.

They went on, as if nothing had happened.

Even behind closed doors, when normally things would boil over. It felt tense. Wrong.

Clarke didn't know what to think. So she ignored it. She thought that was smart, but Lexa's eyes...they never left her. During the meeting, or in her briefings. It wasn't obvious, but Clarke noticed. It left her uncomfortable, and hot.

It was the end of the day when Lexa did something unusual. She spoke to her.

"I'm looking forward to the movie, I was thinking of watching Gilda."

Clarke looked up at her, face contorted to mimic a fish. Unintentionally, but still. "Isn't that a movie from the wrong century?"

Lexa smirked, humour in her eyes. "Yes, this weekend is like a...revival of sorts. The theatre has been renovated, it still looks like it was built in the 40s, but new. They're celebrating by playing some classics. Besides, I've always wanted to watch Gilda."

Clarke nodded, "Sure, we can watch it."

Lexa smiled, leaning in, kissing Clarke on the cheek. "I'm just a phone call away."

Clarke was beet red.

Lexa, she just walked off.

….

Clarke got home that afternoon. Distracted. Frustrated.

She saw Bellamy, and she kissed him, pulling him to bed. She didn't want to talk, or confess. She just wanted him.

She didn't talk about it.

When it was over, she just lay there. In his arms. She felt the tears prick behind her eyes. So she buried her face into a pillow. Bellamy's arm was around her, holding her tight. It felt like lead, pulling her further into despair.

….

Lexa called an old friend. They were there within the hour. A woman, in a nice dress, with hair that fell around her shoulders just right. A faceless woman.

Lexa took her against the wall. Burying her fingers. Biting.

The other woman was just as rough. Lexa normally loved it. Tonight...it wasn't enough. She wanted more.

So she whispered into the girl's ear. She felt nails rake down her back. She smiled.

She didn't take her pants off that night. Normally...being fucked was the whole point. Yet, Lexa didn't even entertain the thought. She just held the woman down, until the night wore on. She eventually asked the woman to leave, paying her, before she left.

 **A/N: Please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4:**

The alarm wouldn't stop. It was Saturday. Clarke was in bed at 10AM. Bellamy was at the gym, and Clarke was left to stew. It was when her mobile went off, with some goofy song, that she got up.

She was in flannel pyjamas, it was a particularly cold day.

She pulled the plug of the clock, and picked up her phone.

Answering it. "Hey, it's Clarke, mum, how are you?"

She heard a sigh, before a remarkably cheerful voice picked up. "Hey honey, are doing well? I wanted to see how you were."

"Oh, I'm fine. Just dragging my feet today." Clarke was slipping off her pants, looking for something far warmer.

Her mother seemed surprised, "That's unlike you. Well I was wondering, do you want to visit tomorrow? I know it's short notice, but it's been a little while."

It'd been two weeks, Clarke normally visited far more often.

Clarke smiled, "Yeah sure...and mum, I miss you."

She heard a long pause, before. "Don't worry, we'll fix that soon."

Clarke was pulling on her pants, tying the string, as she began to relax. "Yeah, we will. Love you mum."

"Love you too." Her mum's voice was surprisingly gentle. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you soon."

Clarke hung up, looking forward to then, unlike tonight.

….

When Bellamy came home, he was sweaty, despite the cold. Clarke watched him go to the shower, before she checked her mobile. Two texts, both from Lexa.

 _Hey, I'm looking forward to tonight. I hope you are too._

And.

 _I was thinking about dressing up? What about you?_

Clarke sighed, before she replied.

 _I'm probably just going to wear a dress, nothing too fancy. I'm looking forward to it too._

She definitely wasn't.

Bellamy walked in, wearing a grin. Clarke eyes lit up at that.

"Hey, princess, so what are we meant to wear? The poster online says anything from causal to crazy formal. I'm thinking about taking out my old three-piece suit. It's warm, wool. Stunning. What do you think?"

Clarke smirked, "Someone's got a big head, be careful not to float away. I, yeah it sounds great. I'll probably wear a dress. I'm not sure what though."

Bellamy's lip's quirked slightly, head cocking to the side. "How about the light blue one?"

Clarke thumb played with the hem of her shirt. "What about the red one?"

"The one that you wore to Octavia's graduation?" Bellamy head straighten, looking super serious, in that ironic type of way. "I think that'd be great."

Clarke went up to Bel for a bear hug. "Then I'll wear that one."

….

Lexa checked her phone, and texted back. _Well then, I'll wear something surprising._

She looked through her clothes, over the suits, it's all she ever wore, and they reeked of work.

She had her a slog ahead of her.

….

Clarke was dressed in red, she looked as if she'd stolen something from Grace Kelly's own wardrobe. She wore a classic pair of black heels, and her hair was down, a mane of gold.

Bellamy was in black, and sharp. Together, they looked as if they could've been in the film they were going to see tonight.

It was in the foyer that Clarke saw Lexa.

She walked right up to them in a black dress, that looked like something from a silent film. Her hair was down, flowing delicately.

She left Clarke's mouth slightly agape, and Bellamy's eyes were wide. He gulped, and Lexa smiled at him, politely, before turning to Clarke. That's when her eyes seemed to just devour the blonde.

Clarke cleared her throat, "Umm, you look wonderful, I, this is Bellamy."

Clarke cocked her head to the side, swallowing. Hard.

Bellamy smiled, reaching out with his hand, "It's been a long time. I, we haven't met formally. It's lovely to finally meet you."

Lexa took the hand, firmly, and shook. "Yes, it's nice to finally put a face on you. Clarke only tells me good things."

It wasn't entirely true, she had barely talked to Clarke, yet here they were.

Clarke smiled, weakly, but it was there. "Yeah, Bel and I were talking about the crowd, there's so many people, and dressed so nicely. I feel like I've gone back in time."

Lexa looked around for a moment, everyone was dressed as though they were transported to the wrong century. It was glamorous in the truest sense. "Yes, I believe your right."

Bellamy glanced at her, the attention she paid to Clarke, didn't go unnoticed. "So, what kind of movies do you watch? I'm getting a Blue is the Warmest Colour vibe."

Clarke couldn't help her amusement. He saw the trailer once, and think he knew everything about French cinema...and lesbians. Okay that's not true, but he likes to show he's in the 'in' crowd. The worst part, it normally worked, because people were shocked by the name drop in of itself. Suckers. But Lexa was anything but a sucker...in this context.

Lexa looked right over to him, eyes just a little wide. Shock, Clarke read it all over her, even though it was rather mild. The expression ran deep.

"I never did like that film," Lexa quickly recover, smiling, teeth just perfect. "I prefer older films, they're far more...interesting. In my book."

Bellamy nodded, "I loved Victor/Victoria, only 'gay' movie Clarke could talk me into."

Clarke laughed, he was too blunt. "He loves musicals, so that helped."

His arm wrapped around her, just a little possessive. "Yeah well, we still have to watch La La Land. It looks great."

Clarke couldn't help her smile. "Yeah, it does."

Lexa was starting to feel out of her depth. They were a couple...and it was coming off them in waves. She couldn't help but wonder if tonight was a mistake. Regardless, she was dressed to kill, and Clarke's eyes were roaming. She didn't care. Tonight would be wonderful...even if they just became friends…

The doors had opened and people were walking into the theatre. Lexa took hold of Clarke's hand, as they walked in, something that made Bellamy frown.

 **A/N: I hope you like it! Please review!**


End file.
